Promise
by KMFBRose
Summary: Simon is facing The Humdrum when something happens to Baz.
1. Chapter 1

Simon watched as Baz came out of nowhere and stepped directly in front of him. The bolt of light smashed into Baz's chest, and he fell to the ground, his eyes wide; his mouth hanging open.

"No . . ." Simon whispered as he dropped to the ground beside his friend, and the Humdrum's laughter filled his ears. "Baz . . . Baz, say something!" Simon shouted as he grabbed Baz's arm. The boy didn't move, and his eyes looked glazed. Simon couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. "Baz!" he screamed again.

Baz jerked and he began to gulp down air, his stormy, gray eyes filled with panic. Simon's fingers tightened around Baz's arm, and the boy turned his head slightly to look at Simon, the panic slowly receding.

"Simon?" he whispered. Simon shifted, and grabbed Baz's hand in his own.

"I'm right here. Baz, I'm right here. Please . . . please don't - " Baz scowled.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not leaving." He coughed, his whole body shaking, and his words seemed to lose their meaning. "Go," he paused to regain his breath. "Go. Face your Humdrum. I'll be fine." Another pause. "I promise." Simon shook his head, wishing that the tears that were forming would go away.

"I . . . I can't leave you."

"You have to Snow. This isn't just about me, and you can trust me. I'll be fine," Baz said, his lips pursed. Simon nodded slowly, and brought his other hand up to the boy's face. Baz closed his eyes and leaned into the soft hand.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Simon let go, and stood to leave, but Baz held him back for a minute.

"One more promise." Simon looked confused, so Baz continued. "Promise me you'll come back." Simon only nodded, and as he walked away Baz let the tears fall freely down his face.

**Okay, the next chapter starts the same way, but there's a different ending. I hope you like it. Tell me which one you liked more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like it, and if the characters seemed a little OOC let me know, so I can hopefully fix it. Or at least pretend that I'll actually go back and edit something.**

Simon watched as Baz came out of nowhere and stepped directly in front of him. The bolt of light smashed into Baz's chest, and he fell to the ground, his eyes wide; his mouth hanging open.

"No . . ." Simon whispered as he dropped to the ground beside his friend, and the Humdrum's laughter filled his ears. "Baz . . . Baz, say something!" Simon shouted as he grabbed Baz's arm. The boy didn't move, and his eyes looked glazed. Simon couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. "Baz!" he screamed again.

Baz jerked and he began to gulp down air, his stormy, gray eyes filled with panic. Simon's fingers tightened around Baz's arm, and the boy turned his head slightly to look at Simon, the panic slowly receding.

"Simon," he said, his voice filled with disbelief. "Simon, I'm fine. You need to go." Simon looked at Baz incredulously.

"I'm not leaving. Not until I know you're okay." Baz growled.

"Really Simon? Now's not the time. You have to go be the hero, right? Save the school, and your friends. Now go!" Simon made no signs of moving. "I'm fine really, I promise," he grimaced.

"But Baz, I - "

"Simon just go, I'll be here when you get back. It's not that bad, and other people need saving Snow!" Baz snorted. "Honestly, I'm fine. I need to rest, and by the time you're done with The Humdrum I'll be better. Now leave before anyone else gets hurt!"

Simon looked at Baz's face, and then slowly got up. As he stepped away his friend's eyes closed, and he panicked. "Baz!" He began to dart forward when Baz stopped him.

"I told you Snow, I'll be all right. I promise. I'm not dead; I'm just tired. Go." With that last command Simon turned to go face The Insidious Humdrum once again. He was determined to make him pay for what he'd done to his friend.

Baz watched Simon walk away, and bit back a scream as a blinding pain shot through him. _Just hold on a bit longer. They need him. You're just one person. You'll be fine . . ._

* * *

><p>Simon looked around at the charred ground, and dreary landscape. He'd won. The Humdrum was gone. He sighed in relief, and then he heard it. The scream tore through the near empty grounds, and Simon knew exactly who it was. Simon ran faster than he ever had before. Baz lay where Simon had left him, but Simon hadn't been nearly as scared then. Now, as he looked at his friend Simon cursed himself for leaving. Baz's head jerked back and forth, and his lower lip trembled. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his hand reached out looking for something to hold on to. Simon rushed to his side, and grabbed Baz's hand desperately.<p>

At the sudden contact, his friend's gray eyes flew open, and locked onto Simon's face. They stared for a minute, and then tears began to form.

"S – Si –Simon?" Baz stammered weakly. "So . . . so you won?" he whispered with a small smile. Simon could only nod. Baz cringed as the pain returned, and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from shouting. "I'm sorry . . . I'm so sorry," he gasped out as his grip on Simon's hand tightened. That jolted Simon back into action.

"No. Don't say that to me. You have nothing to be sorry for!" Baz shut his eyes, but it didn't stop the tears from leaking out and trickling down his pale face.

"I . . . I lied. I'm sorry." Simon placed his other hand on Baz's cheek and brushed the tears away.

"What do you mean? Baz, look at me." Baz turned his face towards Simon, and slowly looked into his blue eyes.

"I lied. I'm . . . I'm not fine. Simon please . . . please make it stop." Simon thought he might die as Baz stared at him, lips quivering, pain and fear magnified in his brilliant eyes and begging. "Make the pain stop." Begging for him to take away his suffering. To stop the pain, and Simon didn't know how. "I'm sorry," Baz whispered again. He cried out as energy from The Humdrum's attack coursed through him.

"Shh, Baz it's okay. I'm going to get you help. You'll be fine, just hang on."

"No!" Baz tried to shout. "No, don't leave . . . I, Simon . . ." Simon placed his finger gently over Baz's lips.

"It's all right. I'm not leaving Baz. I'm right here. I'll always be here." He brushed more tears away, and Baz's breath quickened.

"Simon . . . I love you Simon," he choked out, his voice wavering. Simon bent over and kissed the trembling boy softly.

"I know." He brushed Baz's hair back, and then lifted him off the ground. He walked in the direction of the school, each step soft and gentle. He felt tears dripping down his face, and he could hear Baz groan every now and then, but he kept going. By the time they reached the school Baz had almost stopped breathing. His eyes were closed, and his face was pale, and Simon could only pray that it wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>Baz woke up in the infirmary, his throat sore, and his body aching. He could still feel wetness on his cheeks and remembered feeling the fire in his chest. He sat up slowly; hardly daring to believe this was real. He felt something move, and looked down to see Simon Snow. His head was resting on the cot, and he was asleep, his hand still holding on to Baz. Simon shifted in his chair, and Baz looked away. He closed his eyes and tried to remember exactly what had happened.<p>

"Baz?" came a sleepy voice.

"I'm right here Simon," he replied before turning to face the blue-eyed boy. Simon's face lit up, and he threw his arms around Baz.

"Thank goodness you're alive." Baz was shocked for a moment, and then he wrapped himself around Simon, and buried his face in the other boy's shoulder. He managed to suppress the tears this time, but only barely.

"I was so scared Snow," he mumbled into the warm shoulder. "Thank you." Simon smiled, and pulled him closer.

"I wasn't sure if you would hear me earlier, but I think it's time I told you," Simon separated them a little, and looked into confused stormy eyes. "Tyrannus Basilton Pitch," Baz faked a scowl. "I love you." Eyes twinkling, Simon leaned forward, and kissed Baz, his hand tangling in his hair. Baz kissed back, and then pulled away slightly. He looked at Simon and smiled softly,

"And I love you."


End file.
